When it Rains
by queerindigo
Summary: Ichigo kisses his crush. IchigoxOC.


...do I really have to say it?

Lylic is my OC. Nothing interesting to say. Haven't edited anything in this one.

* * *

It was raining.

Ichigo looked up at the sky. It was the anniversary of his mothers death, and he didn't feel like going home. He didn't want to face his family just yet. Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned until his back rested against the bench. He was so lost in thought he didn't even hear the footsteps of Lylic Maki approaching him, Lylic was a tall -just two inches shy of Ichigo's height- and an artistic girl who always dyed her hair crazy colours and got bored of one hair style after having it for a few days. Right now her hair was purple-black with neon green framing the sides of her face. He liked how the coloures looked with her pale skin. But he would never admit it to anybody. Ichigo felt the rain stop hitting his face. He opened his eyes and starred at the clear umbrella that was held over his body "Hey Ichigo" His head snapped to the voice so quickly it almost gave him whiplash. "Oh hey Lylic" Ichigo calmed his heart down from the slight scare and looked her into her topaz eyes. They seemed to pull him in whenever she was around. "What are you doing out here?" Ichigo looked away from her "...Its the anniversary of my mothers death" after a second he felt a warm body press against his own in a one-armed hug. "I'm sorry" He could feel his face heating up. "I-its fine" Ichigo's arms rested themselves on her hips without him telling them to. "Your freezing you know" Lylic started to pull away from him. Ichigo's body decided that it wanted warmth somewhere so his hands held onto the fabric of her jeans. Lylic just smiled at his reaction. "You know you should head home" Ichigo shook his head slightly "I can't" He felt something scrape the end of his nose slightly -her nails were long- in a playful flick. Another thing about her he liked. She did this to him when she wanted him to look at her. He forced his eyes to look back at her slightly round face. It wasn't a hard circle, it just softly resembled one. "Well you need to go somewhere warm or you'll get sick" Ichigo smiled slightly at the motherly sound in her voice. She was, in many ways, like a mom. If you had dirt on your face she would clean it off for you, if your hood was inside-out, she would fix it, and if you forgot your lunch one day she would share hers. The funny thing about it was she was only 16 and she _liked_ to do it. Yeah she was a year older then him, so what? Lylic sighed "how about you come over to my place and at least warmed up and let Yuzu know your safe? You know her, she gets more worried than I do!" Ichigo smiled nervously, trying to beat down the heat rising up his neck at the thought of being alone with her in a house.

Ahh raging teen hormones.

"C'mon" Lylic put her hand on his

"need help up?"

"no"

Ichigo didn't want to go anywhere yet so he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear "I don't want to leave just yet"

"O-okay"

Hey did she just stutter? Lylic Maki NEVER stutters. I don't think Ichigo noticed but he had pulled her onto his lap. Ichigo put his cheek aginst her shoulder and nuzzled lightly into the crook of her neck. She smelled like vanilla.

Ichigo I don't think you know this, but when you lay eyes on her, no mater how hard its raining, it always clears. Not even Rukia can do that.

Lylic rested her cheek on Ichigo's shoulder and just let him hold her. I wish I could be him, even just for this small moment. Just to hold her like he can. "Kiss her Ichigo" I whispered. I hoped he would listen to me. The feelings he had for her made him weak. When he was weak, I was weak. I starred threw Ichigo's eyes.

"Kiss her"

"No.." Ichigo could hear me.

"Kiss her, we both know how you feel about her"

"No"

"C'mon, if she didn''t want you to then she would have just left you here feeling sorry for yourself"

"..."

"Do it"

"..."

"If you don't then I will!"

"Don't you touch her!"

"Then kiss her"

"...If you swear to leave her alone"

"I promise"

Ichigo took a breath. "Lylic?" "hm?" Ichigo brought her face to his. ""ya Ichigo?" He closed the gap between them. There was a small pause then she responded. Lylic must have dropped her umbrella judging from the sensation of rain hitting Ichigo's warm skin.

It might be raining out there, but in here, the sky is clear.


End file.
